Increasing the milk production of lactating dairy cattle is an ongoing challenge facing the dairy industry. The digestive system of the dairy cow is one aspect to consider in facing this challenge. Ingested feed first passes into the reticulorumen, where it is subject to anaerobic microbial fermentation. This microbial fermentation begins the digestive process and gives the ruminant the ability to utilize fibrous feeds that the mammalian system alone cannot break down due to the lack of necessary enzyme systems. The host animal subsequently meets her own nutrient needs by utilizing the by-products of this extensive fermentation, along with any undigested feed residues and the resultant microbial mass that passes from the rumen.
Different techniques have been utilized in order to boost milk production including hormonal modulation and feed additives. Examples of feed additive techniques can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,571 (Blagdon et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,596 (Smith et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,327 (Cummins). A particularly common method in the industry to increase milk production is the injection of BST (a hormone), which has been shown to increase milk production in lactating cows. However, there can be undesirable side-effects of using BST. Another approach to increasing milk production is the use of monensin sodium (CAS REG. # 22373-78-0) sold under the tradename RUMENSIN®. However, administration of RUMENSIN® must be tightly controlled because overdosing can be detrimental to health and milk production.
Yucca extract and yucca powers have been used as feed additives for beef, swine, and poultry applications. However, Yucca extract was found to not increase milk production in dairy cows when fed as a portion of their daily feed. Wilson et al., 1998, J. Dairy Sci., 81:1022-1027.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and compositions that will increase milk production in animals.